World Mode
World Mode is Arcaea's equivalent of a story mode, in which content such as songs and Partners can be unlocked by progressing through maps. This mode was added in version 1.5. Partners can gain EXP and level up when playing in this mode. Only registered users who are logged in have access to this mode. Chapters & Maps When the 'World' button on the main menu is pressed, a chapter selection screen is displayed. Upon selecting a chapter, a map selection screen is displayed. Many maps have unlock conditions, such as spending Fragments or purchasing song packs. Progression Tiles & Steps ] The hexagonal spaces forming a zigzag up the screen are called Tiles. As you climb up the Tiles, you can receive the rewards stated on them. In order to progress, you need to gain Steps by playing songs. The number displayed under each Tile is the number of Steps you need to get to the next Tile. For more detailed information (Step count and reward) on each individual map, see World Mode Data. Tiles, as well as Steps, are counted starting from 0 instead of 1, and Steps only have 1 decimal place. * To complete a map, you'll need to progress the number of Tiles displayed on the map selection screen + 1. * To move to the next Tile, you'll need to gain the number of Steps on the current Tile + 0.1. Hence, you might have gained enough Steps, but have not moved to the next Tile. However, the final Tile on every map has a Step count of 0, so the additional 0.1 may be omitted. Stamina ] Unlike Music Play mode, you must consume two Stamina for each song play. Stamina can be recovered in three ways: *30 minutes for 1 stamina (3 hours for a full refill from an empty meter) *50 Memories for 6 stamina *1000 Fragments for 6 stamina If you don't have enough Stamina, the "Music Play" button will be greyed out. If you recover stamina using Fragments, you will have to wait 24 hours until you can do so again. *Originally, the waiting time was 3 days, but was changed to 2 days in 1.5.2, and then to 1 day as it is now in 1.7.0. Your Stamina can exceed the maximum amount of 6, shown on the bar as +N. Theoretically, there is no limit to excess stamina, but the highest that players have managed thus far is +7. Rewards After playing a song, your partner will receive experience points (EXP for short), and you'll gain Steps determined by chart potential (see Potential). You will not gain Fragments, but it will affect your Potential. The number of Steps earned is also influenced by your partner's STEP stat. Every 1 STEP above or below 50 equates to 2% steps above or below what you would normally get. For example, if your song result is 10.0 and your Partner has a STEP stat of 50, you'll gain exactly 10 steps. If your Partner has a STEP stat of 80, you would get a 60% increase, which would be 16.0 steps gained. Conversely, if your Partner has a STEP stat of 30, you'll get a 40% decrease, which would only net you 6.0 steps. Legacy Since version 1.7, special chapters known as Legacy chapters have been introduced. In these chapters, the number of Stamina required per play (by selecting "Play") is reduced from 2 to 1. Play+ A "Play+" button is available in these chapters, where one can multiply the number of Steps achieved by spending more Stamina and/or Fragments. Playing a song by selecting "Play+" requires 2, 4, or 6 Stamina, and results in x2, x4, and x6 Step count respectively. Fragments can also be consumed to further upscale the Step count: consuming 100, 250, and 500 Fragments results in ×1.1, ×1.25, and ×1.5 Step count, respectively. Chapter 0: Extra Chapter 0 contains one map (0-B) that can be replayed indefinitely. In addition, all limited-time events are listed here. These can only be completed once and disappear after the stipulated end time. There are also unrestricted events with unlockable songs and Partners. Limited Event Map This is a single map, 0-LE (Limited Event), used to host all limited-time events. Although each event is available only for its listed duration, returning events are possible. For each returning event, past progress on the event is restored. Other Maps * The first map was introduced in version 1.5, but was deleted with the introduction of Stamina Plus Tiles, wherein it was replaced by the second map. Chapter 1: Lost World This is the first, and currently the only Legacy chapter. Chapter 2: Outer Reaches Chapter 3: Spire of Convergence Tile Types There are many different types of Tiles, each with its own function. The required Step count for one Tile generally differs from Tile to Tile. Icon Reference World Mode Data These pages are lists of step data and reward data fetched from the game server API. They are not likely to change, though it is possible for them to be reset in the game server. Notes: Tiles on a map are divided into groups of 5 tiles. This might aid in calculations. For ease of navigation, data sheets have been separated by chapter. * World Mode Data Chapter 0: Extra * World Mode Data Chapter 1: Lost World (Legacy) * World Mode Data Chapter 2: Outer Reaches * World Mode Data Chapter 3: Spire of Convergence Trivia *When playing a song in World Mode, you cannot retry until you finish or quit a song and return to the map. **Quitting a song in World Mode will abandon it. You will not earn progress (Steps and EXP). Moreover, the consumed Stamina will not be refunded, even though the song is not completed. *Extra II, despite being named chapter3_light internally, has both Light and Conflict songs. Category:Game Mechanics